Recueil de song-fics
by EmmaTook
Summary: Voici, comme le misérable titre le dit, un recueil de song-fics sur la série Merlin. Un mélange de pluie, d'amour, de mort et de regrets. Une chanson, un OS, pour chaque personnage.
1. Morgane

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Désolée pour la mise en page dégoûtante, j'ai bien essayé de rafistoler ça pour que ce soit un tantinet acceptable, et ça donne ça, je m'excuse platement. Voici le premier OS, sur Morgane (ils ne seront jamais très long). J'adore ce personnage, et j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos espérances en ne la massacrant pas trop. Si vous avez des idées de chansons pour certaines personnages, je suis preneuse (j'ai déjà pour Arthur, Merlin et Morgane, donc). Que dire de plus sinon bonne lecture?_

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, mais alors rien du tout (bon, si, peut-être l'histoire, ahah). Les 75% appartiennent à la BBC, les 25% autres à Francis Cabrel/Isabelle Boulay._

**Aide :** _Morgane n'est pas morte immédiatement après que Merlin l'ait 'tuée', elle s'est en allée._

* * *

**C'était l'hiver**

Morgane marchait. Non, elle titubait. Elle traînait ses guenilles derrière elle, la main accrochée à son flanc ensanglanté. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair meurtrie. Respirer lui demandait tellement d'efforts, ses poumons semblaient se percer un peu plus chaque minute, elle pouvait presque les sentir se noyer dans son sang. La douleur de la vie qui s'échappe enfin. Elle qui avait été cloîtrée dans ce corps pendant trente printemps, elle parvenait à sortir, victorieuse. Elle poussait tous les organes, comme si elle voulait les arracher, laissant çà et là une brûlure insupportable. Morgane souffrait à un point qu'on ne pouvait pas imaginer. Chacun de ses pas étaient une douleur en plus, un poids qu'il fallait supporter. Ses pieds ne la portaient plus, elle crachait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Ses yeux étaient brouillés. C'était ainsi depuis que Merlin l'avait transpercée. Elle sentait encore la lame froide pénétrer son corps pâle et trancher une artère. Après cet éclair glacial, elle avait perçu la chaleur du sang qui coulait de sa plaie et se répandait comme la peste dans ses vêtements, tâchait sa peau, souillait sa vie. En une fraction de seconde, en un regard échangé, elle avait su que tout était perdu. Son royaume, son avenir, sa vie. C'était trop lourd.

_Elle disait: "j'ai déjà trop marché,_

_Mon cœur est déjà trop lourd de secrets,_

_Trop lourd de peines"._

_Elle disait: "je ne continue plus,_

_Ce qui m'attend, je l'ai déjà vécu._

_C'est plus la peine"._

La sorcière agonisait sur un rocher grisâtre, en plein cœur de la forêt. Parfois, elle hoquetait, vomissait ses tripes. Parce qu'elle était effrayée. Effrayée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Peut-être lorsqu'elle était petite et que les ombres dansaient dans sa chambre, sournoisement, et qu'elles se moquaient du petit être frêle qui pleurait la mort de son père. Peut-être lorsqu'elle avait vu s'élever des flammes titanesques dans sa chambre, sans qu'elle ne pût les contrôler. Peut-être lorsqu'elle sentait que sa sœur, son unique alliée dans cette guerre infinie, partait en fumée. Elle ne savait plus très bien faire la différence entre la peur irrationnelle et l'attente de la mort. Pourquoi ne se pressait-elle pas ? Les anges l'auraient-ils oubliée, elle, petit oisillon tombé du nid ? Et s'ils ne voulaient pas venir la chercher ? C'était vrai, après tout, l'oisillon était devenu un corbeau. Un corbeau si cruel que même son sang était noir. Et à présent ? Il perdait ses plumes, son cœur troué vomissait son sang anthracite et goûtait lentement sur la pierre chaude. L'odeur métallique du sang emplissait ses narines et Morgane eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu le soleil ? Depuis quand avait-elle perdu l'envie de vivre ? Pourquoi sa joie et sa compassion s'étaient-elles transformées en haine puissante ? Pourquoi avait-elle refusé d'ouvrir les yeux ? Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle hurla. Le moindre effort la tuait un peu plus. Une deuxième goutte tomba de son œil. Sa poitrine se déchira. Et des cris, partout, qui résonnent en écho dans le vide du monde. Son désespoir dans une mélodie faite d'hurlements et de sanglots. Des suppliques, des incantations inachevées, des mots hachés, des adieux. Pourquoi vivait-elle encore ? Elle ne l'avait jamais désiré ! Vivre pour mourir, quel en était l'intérêt ? Elle regrettait tellement le jour de sa naissance.

_Elle disait que vivre était cruel,_

_Elle ne croyait plus au soleil,_

_Ni aux silences des églises._

_Même les sourires lui faisaient peur,_

_C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur._

Morgane revoyait Merlin lui demander pourquoi elle avait changé. Elle revoyait Arthur, Guenièvre, Uther, Gauvain, Perceval. Tous avec cette nostalgie dans le regard. La situation leur échappait. Et Morgane s'était joué de cela, elle aimait se sentir puissante, en position de force. Dominante. La magie n'avait été qu'une excuse, elle refusait de demeurer l'ombre d'Arthur. Mais maintenant ? Elle voudrait pouvoir s'excuser, se faire pardonner, se repentir, oublier. Oublier ces années d'emprisonnement. Emprisonnée dans ses mots, dans son corps, dans sa magie noire. Etouffée dans ses plumes, et toujours la proie des ombres que la nuit réveille. Rentrer au château. Soigner son frère. Non. A quoi bon ? Ils la rejetteraient tous. Elle avait apporté la peur, la mort, le sang sur les terres paisibles de Camelot. Alors ne lui restait plus que la mort. La mort qu'elle attendait avec les bras tendus. Elle marchait sur les genoux, les mains jointes, en proie à une crise de larmes, se vidant de son sang. La mort l'ignorait. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle s'en aille. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre. Tout semblait perdu d'avance. Son ambition la quittait. La pluie tombait drue, la battait, accentuait ses maux, on la torturait. Alors elle hurlait, vidait ses forces, vidait son corps, se débarrassait de ses souvenirs, avec la mort au bout des doigts. Une tempête se levait. Ses yeux se fermaient sur ses dernières larmes. Les arbres craquaient. Les cris du vent qui courait entre les branches, le soupir martyrisé qui s'évapore.

_Le vent n'a jamais été plus froid,_

_La pluie plus violente que ce soir-là,_

_Le soir de ses trente ans,_

_Le soir où elle a éteint le feu,_

_Derrière la façade de ses yeux,_

_Dans un éclair blanc._

A une lieue d'ici, Arthur et Merlin tentaient de se réchauffer autour d'un pauvre feu. Arthur se mourait, les paupières de plus en plus basses, ses phrases de plus en plus courtes. Il regardait au loin.

-Où est-elle maintenant ? demanda-t-il à son valet.

-Morgane ?

-Oui.

Merlin hésita.

-Les anges sont certainement venus la chercher.

_Elle a sûrement rejoint le ciel,_

_Elle brille à côté du soleil,_

_Comme les nouvelles églises._

_Mais si depuis ce soir-là ils pleurent,_

_C'est qu'il fait froid_

_Dans le fond de leur cœur._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voilà, postez une review si le coeur vous en dit, ou n'en postez pas et je saurais alors que cette idée de recueil était une mauvaise idée! ;) Bises à tous!_


	2. Lancelot

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour lecteurs, lectrices! Me voilà avec le chapitre 2, dédié à Lancelot cette fois-ci. Le Lancelot/Gwen doit être le seul couple hétéro que je tolère encore donc pardonnez-moi si votre vision n'est pas telle qu'elle l'est ici. ^^ Le rythme de publication va être très irrégulier, j'écris les OS sous une impulsion donc... Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!_

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient (oui, ça n'a pas changé depuis hier), les 75% à la BBC, les 25 autres à Céline Dion (il y aura bcp de Céline dans mes OS)_

**Autre :** _Pour le besoin de la fic, j'ai dû changer des vers. Pardon madame Dion, j'le r'f'rais plus._

* * *

**Si je n'ai rien de toi**

Je te vois. Je t'ai vu. Et j'espère pouvoir te contempler des années encore. Si seulement je ne t'avais pas vue à son bras. Si c'était le mien, ce bras que tu tiens comme si tu avais peur de tomber ? Oh, il sera là pour te rattraper, je n'en doute pas. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir voler ton sourire, le garder dans mon cœur pour toujours, faire que ce soit à moi qu'il soit adressé. Les seuls sourires que tu m'accordes sont ceux du pardon, de la désolation et de la gêne. Je ne veux pas de cela. Pas avec toi. Pas entre nous. Peut-être que si j'étais resté paysan, nous serions tous deux en train de labourer d'immenses champs verts, sous le soleil dardant ses rayons sur nos dos courbés ? Les fleurs s'agiteraient, je t'en glisserais dans les cheveux, et nous ririons de nos idioties. Tu ne penserais pas à lui, à ses cheveux d'or qui te coulent entre les doigts, à ses yeux bleus qui t'emprisonnent et m'empêche de te libérer. Nous serions deux, jeunes, amoureux, avec des rêves plein la tête. Peut-être l'idée d'un enfant, une vague idée lancée autour d'un repas fumant. Il aurait tes yeux, ta couleur, mes cheveux, ton grand cœur, il serait le fruit de notre amour, les braises brûlantes de notre flamme. Nous nous aimerions à en crever, comme si le monde tournait autour de nous. Nous serions l'axe d'une vie tout entière. Tu vois, je me perds. Je ne sais plus où se trouve la réalité du rêve. Tu es ma réalité, et mon illusion. La chimère qui m'effraie et me rassure la nuit. Qui suis-je pour toi ? Qui suis-je comparé à lui ?

_Préserver son âme jusqu'à désobéir_

_Et fidèle à soi-même_

_Décider de vivre guidé par le désir_

_Sans regrets ni sans haine_

Tu m'as vu. Tu me vois. Et j'espère que tu me verras des décennies encore. Tu lâches son bras. Non, Guenièvre, non. Pourquoi cette douleur au fond de ton regard ? Pourquoi ce sourire triste et désolé ? Tu sais que je le répugne, je veux voir toutes tes dents, je veux que tes lèvres, objet de mes désirs, s'étirent jusqu'à tirer tes joues au point de créer de magnifiques fossettes. Voilà, c'est celui-là que je veux. Tu ne me l'accordes pas. Comme toujours. Je t'appelle, en silence. Mais il retient ton attention. Encore. Toujours. Il m'ignore. Parce qu'il sait que je suis un risque. Un faux pas et c'est dans mes bras que tu retombes. Il ne veut pas cela. Il ne pourrait se faire à l'idée que la seule personne capable de l'aimer pour ce qu'il est se réfugie dans les bras d'un pauvre chevalier perdu. Après tout, il est le roi. Que puis-je contre lui ? Me vois-tu, brandissant mon épée faite de larmes et de cris, courir en sa direction et le transpercer ? Penserais-tu que je suis un monstre ? Evidemment. Je ne règlerais rien. Je ne ferais que tâcher de sang ton cœur si pur et blanc. Tu sais, parfois j'aimerais savoir… L'aimes-tu réellement parce qu'il te touche, t'émoi ? Ou bien parce qu'il est le roi. Le roi de Camelot. Le beau, grand roi de Camelot, celui dont le destin est parsemé d'or. Celui qui ne serait rien sans son fidèle serviteur. Mais, tu sais, il y a un jour où je ne pourrais plus me poser ces questions. Ma voix intérieure se taira, je deviendrais brutalement muet, et mon cœur ne battra plus. Pas même pour toi. Mes chants seront suspendus. Pour toute la vie. Pour toute la mort.

_Grimper sur les selles le corps en pleine lumière_

_Et porté par les cris_

_M'élever du sol jusqu'à quitter la terre_

_Comme le dernier Messie_

Il m'a vu. Il me voit. Et j'espère qu'il cessera avant que je ne meure. C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique, et je peux l'envier sans discrétion. Il t'a choisie. Mais je t'ai choisie également ! Où est passé ce temps où tu me regardais avec tes yeux doux, ce temps où tu pensais encore que tout pouvait être possible ? Le temps où tu me répétais à longueur de journée que tu le haïssais, qu'il n'était qu'un crétin arrogant et désespérément désespérant ? L'aimais-tu déjà ? Je n'ai jamais bien compris ce qui vous unissait. Je me sentais tellement risible à côté de vous. Vous étiez beau l'un à côté de l'autre. Et sa façon de t'observer, de te tendre des fleurs fraîches pendant que les miennes fanaient dans mes mains tremblantes, ses mains qui te caressaient le dos, les cheveux, cette cascade brune qu'il se complaisait à démêler de ses doigts, comme moi je l'eus fait à une certaine époque. Mes yeux se brouillent. Je n'y peux rien. C'est toujours ainsi. Tu soulèves en moi des centaines de pierres, tu déterres des souvenirs que je tentais de dissimuler, puis tout retombe, m'enfonçant plus profond encore dans la terre. Je me meurs. Les particules entrent dans ma gorge, retiennent mes complaintes et m'étouffent.

_Mais ça ne suffit pas_

_Ça ne suffit pas_

_Si je n'ai rien de toi_

_Si j'n'entends plus ta voix_

Vous m'avez vu. Vous me voyez. Et j'espère que vous ne me verrez plus aussi faible qu'à ce moment-là. Mais vois-tu, je ne cesse de te le dire, de te le hurler, je t'aime, je t'aime tant et si fort que mon cœur s'apprête à exploser ! Je pourrais mourir pour toi, creuser ma propre tombe avec seulement mes mains et mes ongles ensanglantés, m'y coucher et t'attendre, patiemment. Combien de temps t'attendrais-je ? Y'aura-t-il une place pour moi dans ton cœur lorsque j'aurai trépassé ? J'y crois encore. Comprends-moi Guenièvre, je ne suis rien sans toi, pas même ton ombre, pas même l'un de tes soupirs. Je n'existe plus, je suis mort, comme les arbres de l'automne. Sauf que c'est toi qui t'es débarrassée de ces feuilles que tu jugeais pourries et inutiles. Je faisais partie d'elle. J'avais besoin de ta sève, de ton sang, de ton sourire, pour vivre. J'ai perdu mon éclat. Je suis terne, j'ai peur, je suis faible. Viens à mon secours pendant qu'il en est encore temps, oublie-le ce roi cupide et rejoins-moi dans ma folie qui me consume ! Ou bien arrête-là et fais que je me reprenne. Je veux ressentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, tes bras autour de mon cou, et cette chaleur que tu sembles porter partout avec toi. La mérite-t-il plus que moi ? Guenièvre, arrête de m'observer de loin. Viens me parler. Que j'entende ta voix, comme une mélodie divine qui chante à mes oreilles. Non ! Que fais-tu ? Où vas-tu ? Où emmènes-tu ma misérable vie ? Pourquoi l'aspires-tu ?

_Je redeviens l'enfant_

_Abandonné, crevant_

_Dans sa chambre au bout du couloir_

Guenièvre, ne t'en vas pas ! Ne le laisse pas te traîner comme si tu n'étais qu'une robe en lambeau, viens vers moi, parle-moi ! Ne vois-tu pas que je tombe à genoux ? Je t'implore à présent, ma vie en dépend, elle dépend de ton amour ! Ciel, ne me vois-tu pas dépérir ? Il resserre sa prise sur ton bras, comme un aigle sur sa proie. Il nous tue tous deux ! Je les vois, tes larmes, semblables à une pluie de diamant, et je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais les voir rouler sur tes joues ! Il est ton cauchemar, il est le mien, bats-toi mon amour, je sais que tu m'aimes encore, je le sens, je peux entendre ton cœur s'affoler. Je t'en supplie, Guenièvre, reviens me serrer, remets-moi debout.

_Si je n'ai rien de toi_

_Si je ne sens plus tes bras_

_Je redeviens manant_

_Clochard et chien errant_

_Le cœur en loques sur le trottoir_

_Hurlant sa peur dans le noir_

Je n'en peux plus. Je ne puis plus le supporter. Achevez-moi, faites que mon sort soit réglé. Que ma vue s'éteigne, que j'oublie ces instants qui m'échappent. Il t'embrasse. Il te soulage, bois tes peines, tes maux, il te libère de mon emprise. Il ne veut pas que tu me rejoignes. Il a trop peur. Il sait que si tu viens, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Et il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas te laisser dans mes bras. Il veut de moi que je demeure son ombre, que je le suive aveuglément comme l'enfant perdu dans la ville obscure. Guenièvre, écoute-moi, entends mes cris, entends mes pleurs. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de ce mal, à souffrir de cette absence.

_Mais ça ne suffit pas_

_Si je n'ai rien de toi_

_Je deviens mort vivant_

_Fantôme et transparent_

_Condamné aux flammes de l'enfer_

_Hurlant sous la misère_

-Il est l'heure, murmura Arthur à l'oreille de son aimée. Il faut rentrer à Camelot. Il repose en paix, je puis vous le promettre.

-Non, Arthur. J'ai l'impression que son âme ne trouvera jamais la paix.

_Si je n'ai rien de toi_

_À quoi sert d'être moi_

_Oui d'être moi_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Une petite review pour m'encourager? :3_


End file.
